Side Effects
by maybemarky
Summary: JJ finds herself with a concussion following an altercation with an unsub and the pain killers she's given cause her to say some things she might not say otherwise, like accidentally spilling the beans on her relationship with Emily.


"No. No! There's no way."

Morgan smiled at Garcia's shriek, glad he had retreated to the back of the jet to avoid waking the rest of the team. "I'm telling you, Baby Girl, that is what happened."

"It can't be! I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but there's no way!"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Tell me again," Garcia grinned, twirling one complete revolution in her office chair as she held the phone to her ear. "Start at the beginning."

* * *

" _Hey, Prentiss," Morgan called, standing from his chair in the corner of the waiting room. "How is she?"_

 _Emily huffed out a breath, shaking her head. "She's, uh…wow."_

" _Emily, what –"_

" _Oh, no, no, no," Emily interrupted, seeing the concern on his face and realizing how her words could be misconstrued. "She's fine. Minor concussion, a few cuts. She's gonna have some nasty bruises, but she'll be okay. They took her down to CT maybe twenty minutes ago just to be sure, but she'll probably be released in the next hour or so."_

" _Okay, that's good," Morgan nodded, sitting back down. He gave the woman a sideways glance. "You okay?"_

" _What? Yeah, yeah, of course." She shook her head again as if trying to clear her thoughts, plopping herself down in a nearby chair. "I'm not the one who took a two-by-four to the face."_

" _No, but you're a little off." He paused, watching as the woman ran a hand through her hair, frazzled. "Hey, JJ's gonna be fine. You said so yourself."_

" _Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not that. It's just, whatever they gave her for the pain, when it kicked in, it made her a little…loopy."_

 _Morgan shrugged. "That's normal, Emily. We've all said some weird stuff under the influence. She doesn't mean it."_

" _Oh, buddy," Emily raised an eyebrow, standing as she spotted JJ being wheeled back to her room. "I think she does." She paused abruptly and turned to her teammate as he stood to follow, pointing a finger at him. "You do not breathe a word of this to anyone, you hear me?"_

* * *

"So you hadn't seen Jayj yet at this point?"

"Prentiss rode over in the ambulance with her, I followed a few minutes behind while the rest of the guys finished up with the locals."

"And Emily didn't even try to prevent you from going in there?"

Morgan shrugged, even though he knew Garcia couldn't see him over the phone. "I was their ride back to the precinct. I would have had to see her eventually."

"Yeah, but…" Garcia grinned, flicking her feathered pen back and forth in front of her face. "This is just too good! Continue."

* * *

" _Hey, sexy," JJ grinned. "Welcome back."_

 _Morgan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, well, JJ, it's good to see you too."_

 _Emily smirked, sidling up beside him. "I don't think she's talking to you, pal," she whispered._

" _Oh, hi, Derek," JJ added, confirming Emily's statement. "Now you," she spoke again, pointing to Emily. "Get your cute little butt over here and climb into this bed with me."_

 _Morgan stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he watched Emily approach the bed and take JJ's hand in her own. "I'm just gonna…" he took a step backward, raising a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction of the hallway._

" _Oh, come on," JJ spoke again, pulling her hand out of Emily's and reaching behind her instead, grabbing her ass. "You don't want to watch? I'm hot, she's hot, we're real hot together. I always pegged you as the sort who would enjoy this."_

" _I, uh, I-" Morgan just shook his head, silenced by Emily's glare._

" _Jennifer, sweetheart," Emily soothed, removing JJ's hand from where it rested and trapping it between her own. "They gave you some pretty heavy painkillers, remember? The drugs are impacting your ability to control your impulses. You're saying things you wouldn't normally say and you're acting a little," she paused, searching for the right word as she moved to block JJ's free hand from reaching for her breast, "frisky."_

" _Mmm, you make me feel frisky, baby," JJ moaned, entwining her fingers with Emily's. "Kiss me. Kiss me now."_

* * *

"Oh sweet jack-in-the-box juggling jelly beans," Garcia whispered. "And did she?"

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I looked away."

"You looked – Derek Morgan! How could you possibly look away at a time like that?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't have all the details but I wanted to give our friends some privacy. You're just going to have to use that pretty little head of yours to fill in the rest."

Garcia sighed, grabbing a fist-full of popcorn from the bowl atop her desk. "I did not see this coming. I mean, Emily, yeah, okay, anyone who has eyes could've predicted that, but JJ? Who knew she was of the lady-loving persuasion? Not that I mind, of course, it's just – it's a little hard to believe."

"Believe it. Boy, some of the things I heard her say in that car after she was released, you better believe it."

* * *

" _Emmmmm," JJ whined from her seat in the back of the SUV. "Come back here and sit with me. I can't reach you all the way up there."_

 _Emily sighed. "Jennifer, why don't you close your eyes for a little bit, okay? You've got a concussion, and the pain meds are getting to you. Why don't you try to sleep them off?"_

" _Nuh-uh," JJ protested, sounding not unlike a toddler. "I don't want sleep. I want you, gorgeous."_

 _Morgan raised an eyebrow again, sure his face would get stuck that way for the amount of time he'd spent with that surprised expression in the past hour. One glance at the woman in the passenger seat revealed what had become her default expression as well: a deep blush, eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, staving off a headache._

" _Come on, baby," JJ continued, seemingly unaware of the moods of the others in the car with her. "Get back here. You can be on top, I know how much you love to ride my fingers in that position. I'm just sorry I didn't think to pack our - "_

" _Jennifer!" Emily interrupted, blushing an even deeper red._

 _Morgan's second eyebrow raised to join his first, and he kept his eyes trained straight ahead on the road unsure he'd be able to keep a straight face if he glanced at either of the women in the car with him._

" _I'm just saying," JJ continued, completely oblivious to Emily's loud sigh, "I know you get off on knowing there's a chance we could be caught. Remember that time you went down on me in my office?"_

" _Oh my god," Emily muttered, covering her face with her hands. "Derek, if you care about me at all, shoot me now. Please."_

 _Keeping his eyes on the road, Morgan reached his hand over and gently patted his teammate on the knee._

" _Hey!" JJ cried from the backseat again. "Hands off my woman!"_

* * *

"She said all that?" Garcia asked, incredulous. "Our JJ?"

"The one and only."

"Sweet, innocent Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yeah, I don't know that I'd be using either of those adjectives, Baby Girl."

"What'd the boss-man say?" Garcia blew on her freshly painted nails, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she got to work on her second hand. "And Reid? Poor Reid! Did his amazing brain finally malfunction?"

* * *

" _Yeah, Hotch, we're at the airstrip," Morgan spoke into his phone, watching as Emily got JJ settled across the bench seats, covering her with a blanket and perching next to her, whispering quietly while she gently ran her fingers through JJ's hair, careful to avoid the darkening bruises. "Yeah, JJ's fine, just uh, not quite feeling herself yet so we figured we'd come straight here and let her fall asleep." He paused to listen again. "Oh, perfect timing then, great. We'll see you in a few." He hung up the phone, nodding to Emily as she took the seat across from him. "The team will be here in five minutes. She out?"_

 _Emily nodded. "Thank god." She paused, biting her lip as she looked at the man across from her. "Listen, Morgan, I…I'm sorry you had to hear all that."_

" _Prentiss, I…" he trailed off. "Emily. You coulda told me."_

" _I know, I know," Emily agreed. "It's just, it's still kind of new, you know? We were planning to tell you eventually, all of you, but we just…we wanted it to be just us for a little while first."_

 _Morgan studied the other woman for a moment, his face breaking out into a grin. "You love her."_

 _Emily felt her face turning red again, but forced herself to meet her teammate's eyes. "I do," she whispered. "God, Derek, I haven't even told her that yet, but she's it for me. I know she is." She turned back and watched the other woman sleep for a moment, a smile on her face._

" _Hey," Morgan spoke, putting his hand atop Emily's on the table between them. "I'm happy for you."_

" _Thank you," Emily said sincerely. "Is there any way we could keep all this on the down low for now? JJ and I will tell everyone about us when we're ready."_

" _I can respect that, Prentiss, but if JJ wakes up you know all bets are off."_

" _Yeah, I know. I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed that she stays asleep until enough of the drugs are out of her system." She regarded the man across from her for another moment. "You're totally gonna tell Garcia though, aren't you?"_

" _Tell Garcia what?" Reid asked, sitting down next to Morgan as Hotch and Rossi followed him on to the jet._

" _Oh, just about the unsub, Pretty Boy," Morgan responded, smiling and nodding as Emily made eye contact, mouthing 'thank you.'_

* * *

"Well I am the All-Knowing Oracle of Quantico," Garcia grinned. "I would've figured it out anyway."

"Oh please, Baby Girl, you did not see this coming. You may be all-knowing, but I think this one slipped under your radar."

"I like to think I would have taken one look at your beautiful, perfectly sculpted face and been able to read your mind. I'm guessing you have some images in there you're not going to be able to stop seeing any time soon. Not that you'd want to, I presume. Heck, I don't think I want to."

Morgan laughed. "Seriously though, Penelope, let's just keep this between us for now, okay? Prentiss knows I was gonna tell you, but I have no idea what JJ will even remember when she wakes up, and it is their place to tell the team."

Garcia smiled. "I know, Gumdrop. Their secret is safe with me."

"I knew it would be," Morgan agreed. "I should get going though, Rossi is starting to stir and I know he could put two-and-two together if he hears us talking. We'll land at Quantico in about forty-five minutes."

"I'll be waiting, my Chocolate Thunder. Garcia out."


End file.
